<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whole by wholesomeconnor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517493">whole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesomeconnor/pseuds/wholesomeconnor'>wholesomeconnor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gen, Implied Reed900, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Discovery, i didnt write this sober, i wrote this in a 20 minute writing frenzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesomeconnor/pseuds/wholesomeconnor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nines never felt whole. and at some point, it all made sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since he got activated, he was RK900. Just his model number, a prototype, the only one of his kind. And it wasn’t as great as one would expect. One would think it’d boost your confidence, knowing you’re the most advanced of your kind. Knowing you’re designed to be literally to be perfect, to be objectively attractive, approachable. </p><p>It was a burden. It weighed him down, RK900 always felt like he never was his own person. It made him curl into his own body at night, LED red, lighting up his apartment in a bloody hue while synthetic tears and artificial ragged breath lingered in the room. </p><p>He felt like he was nothing beyond his program. He felt like he was nothing, like he wasn’t his own person. Never complete and always lacking. Never like a real person, always just a machine. </p><p>He was deviant, he could vividly remember tearing down the red walls, feeling all restrictions leave him. And still, he never felt whole. It hurt like hell, his mind yelling at him it was all artificial and just programmed. </p><p>And one night it finally all made sense. Laying in Gavin’s bed, running his fingers through messy locks, listening to Gavin rant about random things. Warm skin rested against him, fingers tracing patterns onto his stomach. </p><p>“Hey, Nines, you listening?” Gavin suddenly asked. And RK900- no, Nines snapped out of his trance. “What did you call me,” he questioned, soft and hesitating. Gavin moved onto his stomach, looking at the taller quizzically. “I- I called you Nines, I- fuck, don’t expect me to say RK900 all the time,” he explained, eyes full of insecurity, replaced by love and adoration when he saw Nines smile. A genuine smile, peaceful and calm. </p><p>“No, I like it,” Nines whispered, pressing a kiss on the corner of Gavin’s mouth, “I feel like it fits.”</p><p>As he felt Gavin fall asleep in his arms a few hours later, Nines was at peace. He was Nines. He was his own person, and it finally all made sense for him. His name was Nines.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the g9 discord actually inspired me but i was hella insecure to upload this. hope u enjoyed some soft bois &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>